Wake the Dead
by Darkest Flame
Summary: With the arrival of another new deranged villain, a titan is killed... or is she? MT summaries are horrible. Major RobRav, please read and rate. [Chapter II is up]
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and I doubt that I ever will.

Italicized means thoughts, or in some cases, flashbacks.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Robins point of view

* * *

_How could I let them kill her? How?I'm such an idiot. I sould have stayed with her._

Robin yelled aimlessly at the wall.

"HOW?"

He thrust a lamp, it shattered loudly as it hit the wall. The pieces fell to the floor, but he didn't even think of picking them up. He could still remember how it happened, it kept playing again, and again in his mind. It would plague him forever, and all eternity. Robin shuddered as the images flashed through his brain...

_"Titans GO!" Robin shouted as he took out his bo staff and rushed toward the minions of their newest enemy. He called himself Dominus._

_The man snickered after hearing Robin's battle cry. He was wearing a black robe with encantations written on it, possibly the blood of his victims. His long, white hair swayed in the wind as he walked forward. He drew his twin swords and motioned for the titans to come and fight._

_Raven lifted a feild of the iron bars that were left in the abandoned wearhouse. Starfire jumped into the air and flew over Dominus, throwing a miriad of starbolts at him. Beast Boy quickly turned into a tyrannosaurus rex, tried to bite at the villain, but missing, as Dominus leaped out of the way. Cyborg shot sonic blasts from his cannon, Dominus however,dodged all of them.The boy wonderrushed at the deranged man, hurling birdarangs and flinging energy discs at him. Dominusdodgedall of the flying projectiles, stumbling into the pile of iron bars that Raven had managed to muster. Themadman laughed hysterically._

_"You actually think that you can hurt me..." Dominus questioned them as he stood up and dusted himself off. "When I have an entire army at my command?"_

_"Say what?" asked Cyborg with a puzzled look on his face._

_Dominus moved his hand in the air. A sudden crashing of windows diverted the Teen Titan's attention. A stream of undead climbed out of the windows and into the wearhouse. They knocked the door down and swarmed in._

_"Necat furcifures." Dominus commanded as he pointed to Raven, and the others. Raven's expression changed quickly. She appeared to be thinking about what Dominus just said._

_"... kill the pests..." Raven whispered to herself, then quickly turned to Robin. "They're under his control- and we're their next target, his next victims."  
__  
__"Congratualations Raven, you've figured out my power." exclaimed the insane villain as he jumped on the pile of crates that Starfire was perched on earlier. "I control an entire army of undead, but my army needs a final touch- you, Raven. You shall be the banshee queen, their ruler."_

_"No, you won't hurt friend Raven!" shouted Starfire as she threw more starbolts at him. Dominus counter attacked by sending swarms of undead mobs at the alien who screamed in pain as they pulled her down from mid air. Beast Boy turned into a ram and charged at Dominus, propelling him into the wall. Cyborg shot him with his sonic cannon, he narrowly dodged the blast, leaving a large hole in the wall. Dominus dashed toward Raven._

_An energy disc hit Dominus, knocking him down onto the floor._

_"Don't touch her." Robin ordered while charging head first at the leader of the undead. Dominus' pride was shattered for a split second, too much time wasted, Robin had already pinned him against the wall. His bo staff held Dominus about an inch off the ground. Robin was sweating fiercley, while the deranged lunatic cackled._

_"Looks like you've already lost, Robin." Dominus stated boldly as he pointed toward Raven. Robin turned his head to see Raven. The undead were viciously attacking her, and it seemed that she couldn't fight back._

_"Robin!" screamed Raven as a horde of undead cornered her, and started slashing at her. "They're imune to my powers! I can't fight them off!"_

_"Raven!" Robin shouted in response. He dropped Dominus to the ground, and ran to the crowd. The other titans just stood on the side, fighting off the rest of the mob. "What are you doing? Help her!"_

_Brutally slaughtering every zombie that came in his way, Robin came to Raven as fast as he could. He managed to make a path through the mob, and stood besides a now dying Raven. The telekinetic tried to heal herself as Robin fought off the rest. One of Dominus' minions came rushing at her, but Robin thrust a birdarang through his skull,, and colapsed to the floor. Robin couldn't feel anything, except for the horrible feeling of pain._

_"I TOLD YOU TO HELP HER!"_

_The rest of the Teen Titans rushed to help fight off the horde. This assaultgave Robin time to crouch next to Raven. He face was covered in scratches, and blood. She held her hand over her stomach, then took it off, revealing a large gash which was bleeding profoundly. Robin's eye's widened as she showed him her wound._

_"Raven... I, I... are you going to be..."_

_"I can't heal myself Robin." this diety of darkness admitted this with great pain, her voice was shaking, much like Robin's voice. "I'm not going to live..."_

_Robin swallowed back the tears, but his throat was amazingly dry. He couldn't speak properly without sounding hoarse._

_"No... no, Raven... you can't do this."_

_"I'm sorry, Robin..."_

_Robin gently kissed her, the taste of blood filled his mouth, but he didn't notice. With this final goodbye, Raven closed her eyes, and took her final breath. The bird boy picked up her body and started heading to the door._

_"Titans, flee!" shouted Robin while nearing the exit. "Just a few more steps and you're out..." he wispered to himself."_

_"Where do you think you're going?" Dominus asked as he hit Robin in the back of the head. Robin stumbled for a few seconds, then fell to the ground unconsious. Everything went black, but he could still hear the horrible laughter of Dominus._

Cyborg and Beast Boy told Robin what happened after Dominus had knocked him out. They said that he took Raven's dead body and escaped. Starfire went to bedcrying, for Raven, Beast Boy tried to play video games with Cyborg, but Cy just frowned at him and told him that he wasn't in the mood.

(To: Robin's room)

Robin punched the wall several times, trying to get rid of his anger. The plaster started to crumble, Robin turned around, only to turn back and kick the wall one last time.

_I should have stayed with her. Why did I leave her? God damn it._

Thebroken,masked herofell onto his bed.

(To: Dominus' Lair)

"There." Dominus walked back to admire the pentacle, and circlethat he had just made with ground up animal bones. "Now I just need the subject."

He struggled to pick up Raven, then finally laid her down in the middle of the summoning circle. Then Dominus took out a spellbook that he had had for ages, and flipped to the page that he was looking for.

"Ah, 'Raising the Dead'."

Dominus had done this so many times, but he wanted this time to be perfect. The madman swayed his hands in the air.

"Excitat mortuus, committit meus imperium."

* * *

I'm finally done with chapter one. Yay for me... 

To answer some questions...

"Why can Raven express her emotions when she's dying?"

She can express them because the undead are absorbing up her powers, so Raven can't let them loose, even in an emotional moment.

"What language are Dominus' spells in?"

They're in Latin, infact, his name means master. I guess you guys can connect this to his power, eh?

"Why is this story in the 'General' section?"

Because I haven't the slightest idea in what section I sould put it in.

"Why does your spelling suck?"

My spelling sucks because I'm tired.

Don't forget to review, and feel free to ask me any further questions you have in them.


	2. Chapter II

**Wake the Dead:Chapter II**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and I doubt that I ever will.

Italicized means thoughts, sometimes flashbacks.

* * *

_What happened, I can't see anything... I can't feel anything._

Raven desperately tried to muster enough strength to open her eyes. When she finnaly did manage to, Raven blinked her eyes several times. Everything was blurry... everything was shaking. Raven looked all around her. She was in the same ware house in which the team had battled Dominus.

_So this is how it feels like to be dead... I don't feel very different from before._

Raven slowly stood up, and walked toward the door. She tried reaching for the handle of the door, her handfaded through the metal.For a split second a smirk passed her face.

_I feel like I'm in my soul form. I can phase through matter, but now I can't change back._

Raven walked through the door and into thedeserted streets of Jump City. The only inhabitants of the street at the time were rats, they ran around the dark alleys in a blind fashion. The street lamp shut off, one by one, as the city fell into a deep slumber. Moonlight bathed the streets in a pearlecent color of white.

The dark girl turned her head as she flew down the street. Titans Tower imediatley caught her sharp eyes. A wave of emotions passed Raven as she stared at the moonlight tower.

_I wonder how the team is doing...__

* * *

_

Robin lay in his bed, still in his torn uniform, dreaming.

The apprentice of the dark night was standing next to a burning field. The field was never turned to ashes, it just stood there, as if it was frozen in time. He ran away from the smoke as a shadow started to engulf it- and everything nearby. As Robin ran farther and farther away, he tripped on the root of a dying oak tree. An ebony sheild sprung up and covered him as the shadow crashed down. A shadow appeared before Robin as he picked himslef up.

"Raven... is it... is it really...really you?" asked the boy wonder as he stumbled toward the cloaked figure standing before him. He touched the unknown entity's shoulder lightly. The cloaked figure turned around quickly, its cloak rustling with the air. The figure turned around and pulled the cloak's hood down to reveal her face.

"Robin." Raven whispered as Robin stepped forward. "I never thought that I would see you again."

"Neither did I."

A long silence followed the few words said previously. Raven ran up to Robin and hugged him, he held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"But this is just a dream, Raven... you'll be gone when I wake up."

Raven looked down at her feet, then her eyes drifted to the ashen feild. Her voice was soft, and almost silent. Her face showed pain as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, Robin... This is why I have to tell you what to do."

Robin stared at Raven, he took off his mask. His eyes expressed so much more than sorrow, they expressed love, and bravery.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to go to my room, and get a small black book with writting on in. The writting should bered ink. Read the book, it has so much about me that I couldn't tell you during my lifetime. No one besides meknows about that book. Please don't tell anyone about it... or anything in it."

"I won't."

"ROBIN! Dude, wake up!" shouted the bothersome voice of Beast Boy.

"Goodbye, Raven. I love you." with this final word, Robin kissed her lips, as she faded into the darkness, and he returned toreality.

"Robin... I won't ever forget you."

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes and tried to stand up. His entire body was aching from the previous night. Beast Boy was standing infront of him, as if he was hoverin g over his bed. The boy wonder's hand shot out from under the cover and grabbed the changeling's thin neck. Beast Boy was struggling to take in enough air to breath.

"Du...de." Beast Boy managed to gasp, while trying to get out of Robin's tight grasp. He knew that his leader could easily snap his neck if he tried. Robin was fuming with anger, as he got out of his bed. Beast Boy was struggling for air, as Robin slammed him against the wall.

"Why the fuck did you wake me up?...and for that matter, how the hell did you get in my room?"

"You've... been... asleep... for a long... time..."

Robin hurled Beast Boy onto the floor. The green titan rubbed his head as he slowly pulled himself up from the ground.

"The others told me to come up, they were worried for you."

The boy wonder looked down to the floor, wincing in pain, as if someone had just punched him in the stomach.

_They shouldn't be worried for me... they should be thinking about her._

He shifted his gaze towards his teammate. Beast Boy stared at him in awe.

"Get out of my room."

The changeling slowly backed away from the torn image of Robin. His pace quickened as he ran out of the room.

Robin sighed as he returned to his soft bed. The hero tried to fall asleep again, his attempts resulted in vain. He crawled out of the bed to his dresser. About six pairs of his uniform were neatly folded and stacked.The bird boy closed the door to his dresser in disgust. He found a pair of black pants that were lying on his floor. Robin picked up the pants, and put them on after changing out of his tattered uniform. He rummaged through the pile of clothes on his floor, looking for a clean shirt to wear. After deciding on a plain black shirt that he usually used for training, the dark night's apprentice exited his room, and walked to the kitchen.

The room silenced as Robin entered the room. Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped fighting over the first controler for the Game Station, and Starfire suddenly stopped talking to them. The team stared at Robin, as if he had just committed a horrible crime... A crime that couldn't be justified no matter what. The clanking sound of Robin's shoes meeting the ground broke the silence, as he walked towards the refrigerator. As soon as his team mate finished breakfast, Cyborg walked towards him.

"Hey Robin. I know it's been hard for you but-" Cyborg managed to start as soon Robin got up. The leader of the Titans tossed his plates in the sink, as if he hadn't heard his teammate, and left the rest of the Teen Titans alone in the Kitchen. The doors closed behind him as he walked down the hallway, the hallway where his and Raven's rooms were situated. He stopped as he passed infront of her room, then after a few minutes of thinking, opened her door.

The room was just as Raven had left it the last time that Robin had been in there. Raven normally wouldn't let anyone in her room, except herself. Robin was different, she trusted him... she loved him... and he loved her.

_Get a small black book..._

The words echoed through his mind as he slowly approached the bookshelf that Raven had told him to look in. The shelves were full of poetry, mystery, and horror novels. Robin scanned down the rows of books, one book, however, stood out from the rest. It was small, and it had red ink on it, just like she had indicated. He picked up the book, and turned the cover, revealing the first page of the book.

* * *

W00T! I finnaly finished that chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, between band practice, homework,and school, there's only so much free time left for me to work on the fic.Thanks to all of my reviewers, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
